An exercise in pondering
by keithallen
Summary: The beginning of an R&V story, but what should come next? a story arc I made from this premise :/s/13317232/1/Buck-makes-a-discovery … If you got an idea, feel free to write out the story!


**Here is a mental exercise I made with no follow on story so far. Soo, I got a bit of a challenge for those who have ideas floating around in your heads. Tell me what should happen at the close of this scene.**

It was getting that time.

Tsukune and Moka had lived a long life together. They got to see their children, Mizore's and Kumumu's children grow up as well as their grand children and great-grand children. For years, Tsukune's family grew and they flourished.

Tsukune's father had died first. His mother a few years later. They were the first, but not the last.

Kyoko died in a car accident at 54.

They buried an 88 year old Ruby when she died in tearful ceremony.

Mizore's funeral at 97 was grand gathering that consisted of the funeral, wake and making an ice statue of her, standing next to the ice sculpture she had made of Tsukune. Mizore and Tsukune's children had taken great care in their mothers' replica.

Yukari was the next one to go at 94. A mis-step and slip on icy steps her frail body could not take had claimed her.

Kurumu's death at age 142 was a large blow to Tsukune. her funeral with the host of their kids, grandkids and great grand kids all in attendance. Of all their friends, Kurumu's death seemed to hit Tsukune the hardest. Kurumu had been there as they consoled each other when others passed, but now, it was Kurumu's worn out body lying there, dead from old age.

All their friends had died from old age all around them. Not them though. Not the eternal vampires. It was sad to see everyone they knew pass on, one after the other. Tsukune and Moka's own children were doing well and had their own lives and families. It was time to take a rest for a while.

In the environmetally controlled basement of their castle home,(Thanks to the now deceased Ruby) a wall was lined with portraits of the ones who had passed on. Painted to show each person in their prime, every painting had a gold tag with black letters on the bottom frame to tell their name and a brief description of them. Tsukune gazed at each portrait as he walked slowly along with Moka on his arm. He never wanted to forget any of their important people in their lives.

Going down in the stone walled sub basement of their castle, Tsukune and Moka walked into the vault where the ornate double casket of polished teak with gold fittings and a their names on silver plaques on the outside sat on a granite pedastal. Moka lit the candle bearing sconces on the walls with a word 'Flammar'. Tsukune shut the heavy stone door, sealing the room.

"Ready for a long, cleansing nap, my Blood Mate?" Moka asked.

Tsukune offered a brief grin. "I am. It is so sad seeing everyone around us dying. Every friend we had, every one we made. All we could do was watch them grow old and die. I want to forget about that for a while," he said sadly.

Moka nodded. Going over to hug Tsukune she said, "At least Mizore got her children and Kurumu had her Destined One before they died. They had happy lives. You helped them be as happy as possible with the time they had."

"You helped also," Tsukune reminded her. "Your love and tollerance are exceptional, my dear."

Casting him a smirk, Moka said, "I just knew that in the end, it was going to be us. loves come and go. Blood Mates are forever."

"Yes, and I have been blessed to have you as my Blood Mate," Tsukune agreed and kissed her.

After their lingering kiss, Moka went over to the casket and opened the lid to show a soft white silk lining. Tsukune took her hand and helped her in. He then set the magical timer that looked like an old style pendulum clock on the wall. The face showed years, not minutes. He set the clock for 50 years and pushed the pendulum. Once he saw the pendumlum swinging and heard the ticking, he climbed in with Moka, waved a hand to snuff out all the candles and pulled the lid closed. With Moka's hand clasped in his, he drifted off to sleep in a deep, hybernating sleep.

Six years later in the dark chamber where the only sound was the soft ticking of the timer, an earthquake struck. the well built room shuddered, but stayed intact. Unfortunatly, the timer clock fell off the wall, onto it's side and stopped ticking.

**So... what do you think should happen next?**


End file.
